


A Very Special Muggle

by dridri93



Series: Coincindental Meetings Between Very Special Muggles and Very Ordinary Wizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dridri93/pseuds/dridri93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had no idea how he'd ended up in this lantern-filled hallway with paintings that seemed to watch his every move. He'd only been trying to do some recon on an old Scottish ruin.</p>
<p>OR:</p>
<p>A short conversation about Blue-Skinned Honklesnorts, Apparating, and how normal "weird" really is to a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Muggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't know, as soon as I saw this crossover this conversation sprang to mind, and I just had to write it.

Kurt had no idea where he’d ended up. He could have sworn that the old ruins that he’d been aiming for were empty when he’d popped out of existence.

That didn’t explain the lantern-lit hallway. Or the blonde girl eyeing him like he held the Holy Grail.

Kurt tried to teleport away, but he couldn’t see any windows to find a destination with. In fact, the hallway was rather foreboding, with brown granite walls and weird paintings hanging all along it. (He ignored the fact that the paintings were all staring at him. Or, well, tried to.)

The girl finally seemed to overcome her stupor and immediately started talking. “Oh, dear, I can’t believe it! A real Blue-skinned Honklesnort! Father will be delighted to know that I’ve finally run into one! Tell me, can you speak English? Do you understand what I’m saying? Where are you from? Do you have friends nearby that I can speak to as well?”

Kurt, needless to say, was speechless. He screwed up his face, asking politely (better not to anger the strange lady), “Ah, I’m sorry?”

The girl didn’t so much as stop asking questions. “Oh, I see you have a Teutonic accent! Fascinating! Do you normally find a home in ruins, or would you prefer a well-furnished home? Can you use a wand?”

Kurt held up a hand, and the girl finally slowed down. He said, “I’m sorry, but I’m not a…Blue-skinned Honklesnort? My name is Kurt. I am…well, not quite human but close enough, yes?”

She didn’t even bat an eyelash. “Oh, I am sorry. My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood. I’m human, too. Tell me, Kurt, how did you Apparate into Hogwarts? No one’s ever done that before.”

“Ah, Apparate? I can teleport, yes. I thought I was going to land in some old ruins. Then I find myself in this hallway and here we are.”

Luna gasped, “You mean Muggles have discovered a non-magical means to Apparate? Fascinating!”

Kurt shook his head, still confused. “No, no, most humans cannot teleport. I am…I am special, you could say. Although my kind of special is not the good kind.”

Luna tilted her head. “Why? Whatever is wrong with you?”

Kurt grimaced and waved his tail, then said, “Can’t you see? Most humans do not have…tails or blue skin. To them, I am a freak.”

Luna’s face hardened. “Walk with me,” she announced as she spun around. Kurt had no choice but to follow her out of the hallway into a more well-traveled thoroughfare. Once he realized that others could see him, he tried to curl his tail up as far as he could.

But he didn’t hear the ridicule that he was expecting. In fact, most of the people he passed didn’t even look twice at his skin or tail. He heard a few comments that made no sense – “Don’t worry, everyone messes up their first Transfiguration, you’ll be alright” or “Wow, cool look, dude! What kind of potion did you mix up?”. The strangest part was, even the comments weren’t condemning. Most sounded curious, if not impressed, by his appearance. The whole time Luna walked beside him, smiling quietly to herself and feeling her companion relax.

She turned off into the hallway leading to the library. It was almost empty, most of the students heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

Kurt broke the silence first. “What is trans-fig-ur-ation?”

Luna giggled. “It’s a wizard thing. You take one object and make it into something else. Yvette thought that someone had accidentally hit you with _Transmogrify_ , specifically to transform something into a lizard.”

“Is that…normal around here?”

“Well, maybe not normal, but it happens often enough.”

Kurt decided to drop the topic. Then he remembered a phrase Luna had used, one he’d never heard before. “What did you mean when you called me a Muggle?”

Luna stopped walking and faced the blue-skinned man. “Well, you see, Kurt, there’s two different kinds of people out there. You’ve got the wizards like me and everyone in this school. We can use magic for all sorts of things. Then you’ve got the Muggles, the non-magical people. A lot of wizards think Muggles are stupid or useless, because they can’t use magic to solve their every problem.”

Kurt tilted his head. “And what do _you_ think?”

She sighed, “I think Muggles are actually quite brilliant. After all, they don’t have magic to do the work for them. They have to, I don’t know, make things to carry them everywhere and build giant towers so that they can communicate. It’s rather interesting, if I do say so myself. I’ve always wanted to meet a Muggle.”

Kurt grinned shyly. “Well, ah, here I am, I suppose.”

Luna nodded. “Yes, but you aren’t an ordinary Muggle. No, you’re a special one. You can do amazing things that most can’t, right? Your body gives you the ability to Apparate without magic, and you have an amazing prehensile tail! If I was a Muggle, I would envy you.”

Kurt hung his head. “I wish the other humans thought like you. Out there I am a freak because of my skin and my tail. The professor and his friends are the only ones that accept me, and that is only because they are all mutants too.”

Luna’s eyes hardened. “Now don’t you go talking yourself down! I’m sure that this professor of yours keeps you around for much more than your skin. You’re a good person too, even I can see that and I’ve just met you! If you were a wizard, you’d be in Hufflepuff, I’m sure, because I can already tell that you’ve worked as hard as you possibly could to get to where you are, and that you’ll protect your friends with all that you are!”

Another shy smile curled his lips. “Thank you kindly, Luna Lovegood. Now I must ask, are there any windows nearby? I need to get back to the professor. He must be worried.”

Luna huffed, “Just inside the library. Now I’m telling you right now, I’m not going to Obliviate you, because you need to remember this. But when you leave, don’t tell any of your Muggle friends about us here. I don’t want them to get hurt. And! Don’t you forget our talk, alright? You are an amazing fellow, Kurt, and if we’re lucky we might meet again someday.”

Kurt caught sight of the fields outside, and the hill he’d been standing on. Before he teleported out, he turned to Luna. “Again, Luna, thank you very much.” He bowed to her and disappeared in a puff of brimstone-scented smoke.

Luna smiled and simply said, “Fascinating.” Then she headed off to lunch.


End file.
